


Night Terrors

by MommaUrsa



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His nightmares were always the same. Mother’s skin would slowly begin to peel off, revealing a face he couldn’t recognize. The new face would watch him, thin lips stretched into a pleased smile as Heretic’s sword was thrust through him, piercing his chest like he was made of something weaker than flesh and bone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill. Anonymous asked for: Damian has a really bad nightmare and nobody is home to comfort him but Jason ;-;

     His nightmares were always the same. Mother’s skin would slowly begin to peel off, revealing a face he couldn’t recognize. The new face would watch him, thin lips stretched into a pleased smile as Heretic’s sword was thrust through him, piercing his chest like he was made of something weaker than flesh and bone.

     He would turn his head to look out the window. They were always surrounded by water, and right outside the window, he’d see bodies chained. He’d scan over them. Grayson, Todd, Drake, Gordon, Pennyworth, and Father were always together, thrashing around, though escape was futile.     

     Mother was beside them. Her skin was pale, eyes lifeless, though he could hear her voice in his head. 

     ‘ _I’m sorry._ ’

     The woman standing beside Heretic would let out a shrill laugh that rang in his ears, making his body shudder and his skin prickle. He would watch her, her lips stretching wider, face once more falling off until he was staring at himself.

     His scream was strangled as he shot up in his bed, eyes wide and heart racing. Titus whimpered, padding over to inspect his young master. The dog nosed at Damian’s hand, but he could barely feel it. His body shook as he clung to the blankets, tugging them up as he stared at the fireplace in front of him. 

     The dancing flames chased away any shadows that threatened to fall across them. He wished they’d chase away the dreams.

     He swallowed, slowly lowering his gaze so he could stare at Titus. He held the dog’s gaze, until he heard his door click open. The noise had him jumping, heart picking up its pace once again.

     “Kid- Shit, are you alright?” Damian looked up to see Jason crossing the threshold. “Hey. You need to breathe.”

     Damian didn’t realize his breaths were coming out as short pants. He tried to take a deep breaths, but then it hit him that it was  _Jason_  there. His nose wrinkled, hands balling into fists.

     “What are  _you_ doing here-” his words were nearly swallowed by his gasping. He could hear Titus growling beside him.

     Jason held his hands up, glancing over at Titus. “Hey- Call the dog off.” He took a careful step forward. “You need to calm down, Damian.”

     Damian bit the inside of his cheek. He held Jason’s gaze for a moment, but then finally wrapped his arms around himself, curling in. “Titus,” he warned with a weak tone. He cast his gaze to the side, brows knitting together.

     He heard Jason’s boots against the wood as the man came closer. “Take a deep breath and hold it,” the man instructed with a surprisingly soft voice. Damian pursed his lips, not wanting to obey, but it hurt to be panting like that.

     He took a deep breath, letting the air expand his tight chest, pushing against the constricted feeling. He closed his eyes, holding it in.

     “Now exhale.” Damian exhaled slowly. He slowly opened his eyes, turning his head to see Jason crouched beside the bed. “Just do that again. It helps, I promise.” 

     Damian nodded slowly, head jerking as he breathed slowly. He found his chest relaxing, though he didn’t feel much better. He held Jason’s gaze as he breathed. There was sympathy in the man’s expression, which was surprising to the boy. He had to look away when it reminded him too much of Dick.

     “Alfred makes some damn good tea. It’s relaxing. Helps you forget the nightmares,” Jason explained. “Do you want me to get you some?”

     Damian pursed his lips as he stared up at Jason. Of course the man would understand, even without being told what was wrong. He had to look away before nodding.

     “I’ll be right back, kiddo.”


End file.
